


【利艾】惡質戲謔

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 芳療師利威爾微OOC





	【利艾】惡質戲謔

　　－說來為什麼會發生這樣的事，那就得從和馬臉打賭輸了開始講起。

I .戲謔

　　「喂！艾倫，來打個賭要不要？」

　　「哈？」下課時間讓湊到艾倫桌邊，一掌往他面前拍下，大聲叫囂，很明顯這整件事的展開就很有問題「這是幹什麼啊真是…有屁快放，你又想從我這敲詐啥？」  
　　絕對不會是艾倫賭運差，而是這個馬臉每每有想要什麼就會來找他打賭，而少年清楚，場場都是詐賭，不過誰叫他們是朋友呢？其實他也是知道讓追米卡莎追的勤，也就不點破，當作是基陰德給兄弟做足面子，況且讓也並非都盡拿人好處，他總會帶艾倫吃東吃西，或在校時挺兄弟，有什麼好第一個就想到艾倫，所以也並非是無節制的索要。

　　「什麼敲詐說那麼難聽！哼哼，今天啊，是真要跟你賭！來真的！賭的是面子！」

　　「啊？」這下艾倫可真的越聽越糊塗了，面子？一時間還真不明白對方葫蘆裡賣什麼藥「完、完全不懂你在耍什麼花招啊……」  
　　他隻手撐著下巴，嘆了好長一口氣，看站在眼前的人依然笑的嘴巴咧的跟明顯就是要作弄你的孩子一樣，良久終於是答應了。

　　「唉…好、好…說吧，條件。話說今天玩什麼？大老二？21點？」反正要是太超過，他這次就不再默許認真贏就行了，讓的做牌技巧實在爛的可以。

　　「诶诶、才不那麼麻煩…」讓朝有些狐疑的皺著眉的艾倫撒撒手「簡單漂亮，我們猜拳決勝負，三戰兩勝。」

　　「？」就這樣？這到底是要做什麼？還是根本逗自己玩的？

　　「輸的人就聽對方一個要求，如何？」好吧，聽到這句話艾倫可以斷定就是要自己幫忙什麼，當然不外乎又是與米卡莎有關，成人之美有何不可，反正也沒損失。猜拳這種無法作弊的東西人人勝率都是二分之一，看來讓對此事十分有把握。

　　但艾倫似乎忘了，不只勝率是二分之一，天堂與地獄的差別也僅是一線之隔。

　　「你他媽的這回真的是在玩我…」放學後，棕髮少年此刻已經被自己的兄弟拖拉著來到一家店前。  
　　一家美容店。

　　「你現在最好給我解釋清楚這跟你追米卡莎有什麼屁關係！」

　　「喂喂我的小祖宗！我從頭到尾可沒說就是跟米卡莎有關阿。」看讓那副賴皮樣艾倫差點沒一拳往他鼻樑招呼，這下可真的是賠了夫人又折兵，誰知他這次真的會只是為了耍自己呢。

　　艾倫向來是說到做到，他手無奈地摀在額間，臉色陰沉的可以，壓抑著怒火緩了許久，他開口問。

　　「…所以了，要我怎麼做？」

　　「很簡單，進去，跟小姐說你要包課程。」

　　「包課程幹嘛？我又不是女人做什麼美容？課程少說都要萬把塊的你這次真是要玩我？！」

　　「不然又怎叫打賭？」不待艾倫發作他立刻補了句。

　　…你好樣的。艾倫這次可真是把這筆記在帳上了，他在心底默默起誓下回必定要他在米卡莎面前死得難看。

　　「好啦好啦，事不宜遲，你快進去！」

　　「等、等！做啥！…喂！你別推啊讓。」  
　　艾倫就被讓推了進來，然後在他一句隨意的再見打發後，門就這麼闔上了，留下滿臉錯愕的少年獨自一人留在這。

　　心裡還有些不安，有男生來做這個的嗎？  
　　棕色腦袋東張西望，左顧右盼端詳店內。裝潢走的是低調的古樸質感，地上全鋪著典雅的手工木板，都還散發微微松香，放著的音樂是抒情的古典鋼琴，在櫃檯旁還擺著一座正不斷飄散屢屢煙霧的香薰爐。

　　有稍稍聽到裡面邊間的人員的人聲，以及樓上的水聲，大概是水療室之類的，可以肯定這裡就是很一般的、讓人來放鬆的地方。觀察下來這環境打破了剛才在內心以為讓多管閒事想幫自己破處什麼的荒誕揣測。  
　　是說，櫃台小姐不在呢…這讓他瞬間起了開溜的念頭。才剛拉開門就聽後方響起一個熟悉的清澈女音。

　　「艾倫？你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　「诶？…米卡莎！」艾倫轉頭發現竟是自己好友在這，而且米卡莎身著類似制服的輕便白衣，圍著深色圍裙「我才要問妳怎麼會在這裡！」

　　「這是我親戚開的店啊，我在這裡打工，好一陣子了。」她一邊說著一邊走進櫃台內，拿起擺在一旁水盆內的熱毛巾將手上的精油擦拭乾淨，看來是剛好為客人按摩完出來與朋友碰上。

　　「…這、樣嘛，都沒聽你說過呢…」他不好意思地搔搔頭，沒想到竟然有熟人在這裡，如果讓是要他以這樣的方式出糗好在他身邊襯托出好感度的話，那以男人顏面掃地的程度，讓確實成功了，讓自己自尊破碎的徹底。

　　「所以…你來到我們店裡是？啊、應該說，你怎會找到這裡？」  
　　幾番腦內拉鋸，艾倫終究是沒把事實供出來，光是想像一下闡述讓如何惡整自己，他就能預知米卡莎肯定臉色變得比霓虹燈還精彩，事到如今也就霍出去，謊稱是媽媽介紹的，將所有疑點推給很寶貝兒子的母親，至於哪天被拆穿，那傢伙既然想用這種方法那也應該有自知之明理應背負的風險。

　　「大概…就是這樣了…」他內心無限感慨，今天會演變至此，也怪自己太縱容那馬臉了，壓抑內心的謾罵。

　　「我知道了，來，我拿本子為你說明一下…」雖說他沒義務為讓設想什麼，但僅是答應也足夠牽涉自己，畢竟前提是建立在自己說話算話的性子上。

　　在米卡莎的介紹下，艾倫還是排了一個課程做，人都成了熱鍋上的螞蟻，不能逃也就只能學會享受，他挑了一個價目表上最為便宜但代價也是自己好幾個禮拜零花錢的課程。

　　「我到底是哪裡惹到他了這樣對我……」在名單上畫下自己名字的最後一筆，一邊叨唸一邊掏出應支付費用。

　　「這樣就可以了，那你先坐在那裏稍等一下。」女孩抬手示意艾倫往裡邊走，坐在走廊盡頭的沙發等待。

　　「咦？等、不用了，我現在就要走了。」

　　「但是，通常當天就可以進行第一次課程了，還是說艾倫你有事情？」

　　「痾，倒也不…這樣嘛…」他實在困窘無比，雖說自己膚質還不錯也就沒挑了臉部保養，但真要說起來一個男生好端端來做什麼美體呢……「我、我只是還沒準備好，既然你這麼說的話，好吧，我今天就試試。」

　　「嗯，你今天嘗試看看，有事情的話日子也能排開，不用天天來的。」

　　「…原來是這樣，好…」

　　「那你在這坐一下，我去找其他芳療師，抱歉我手上的名額已經滿到不行了。」米卡莎露出了虧欠至極的神情，愧疚不已地盯著少年。

　　「沒事的，去吧。」

 

　　天曉得艾倫到底欠了讓那傢伙什麼，幾分鐘之後他真想把對米卡莎說的＂沒事的＂收回去。

　　「艾倫˙耶格爾嗎？」一位留著俐落黑短髮的男人拿著自己剛才填寫的表單核對，看艾倫楞神的點點頭，他接著說下去「我是你整套課程的芳療師，我叫利威爾˙阿克曼。」

　　「阿克曼？所以您就是米卡莎的親戚？」男人不作聲只是點個頭表示，這完全沒有半點和善氣息的氣場…

　　「您好，請多多指教…」

　　兄弟我到底哪裡對你不好了，你大可直接跟我說的，我也不是不通情理之人你還不清楚？  
　　少年欲哭無淚的在內心不斷質問自己的兄弟。

＊＊＊

　　「怎麼會想來做保養呢？」

　　「最近升學壓力有點大，是朋友介紹我來的。」這完全是在放屁啊我！什麼壓力大！去你的壓力大我現在才有好嘛！而且竟然講出的謊跟對米卡莎的不一樣…  
　　一時心急口快，艾倫也只能暗暗祈禱這中間不會再殺出什麼程咬金。  
　　  
　　隱忍內心的諸多不平衡，但認真說起男人的手法還是很好的，他躺在軟床上，課程依然由臉部按摩開始，抹開精油的手指與掌心不輕不重，按摩著他的臉頰、下顎，經過太陽穴時施加力道按壓數回，接著刮過耳廓，揉捏著耳珠的穴道。還真的是，舒服的幾乎讓人睡去。

　　接著男人起身，他聽到利威爾到一旁水槽沖洗的聲音，接著臉部就是乾淨布料的擦拭，一張一張，溫熱且次次殺菌的棉布擦拭掉自己剛剛按摩用的香精，接著便換上了洗臉液，又按照了剛才的步驟做了一輪。

　　「好了，可以起身準備去沖澡了。」等聽到男人的話語艾倫才發現自己早已在短時間內睡著了，男人從櫥櫃裡拿出洗得乾淨、透著柔軟精香氣的毛巾遞給艾倫。「沖完澡後擦乾、圍在大約遮住髖骨的位置就行了，別圍太上來。」

　　「喔，好、好的。」並不是自己覺得在他人面前坦露有什麼不妥，而是一旦開始揣測別人對一個男孩子來做美容會做何感想就停不下來。  
　　他是頹喪著氣淋浴的，將水龍頭旋上，乖乖照辦將毛巾圍在人魚線下方一點的位置。  
　　走出淋浴室，依照牆上的指標進到專屬的房間，裡面只有一張床，與臉部按摩不同，美體室是將每位客人的時間都錯開的，好能享受到完全私人的時間。  
　　看利威爾還沒過來，艾倫先伏上床趴下，大致上也有接觸過一些介紹，將臉部對準床上的洞孔，調整一個舒服的姿勢將手臂橫在上方。  
　　不一會聽到進門的聲響，利威爾的腳步很輕，似乎帶著一些物品來到他身旁的工作檯。

　　「因為是第一次做美體課程，我先為你做點介紹，我們有準備數款的精油與磨砂膏，可以依你的意思或喜好做調配…」他壓根搞不清楚調配會如何，但他知道，這位芳療師的聲音非常好聽，除了自己顧及顏面的擔憂之外，對方的舉止是讓他很放鬆的，連聲音也特別壓低深怕吵到自己。

　　「首先，磨砂膏就是顆粒狀的東西，作用是去角質，分兩種質地，你需要細的還是粗的？」

　　「嗯…細的好了。」摩擦皮膚什麼的，不熟悉的東西還是從輕微的開始吧。

　　「那麼，精油有柑橘類、花香、草本、木質、辛香，皆是以舒緩為主功效，唯獨辛香不同，它是較為刺激性的，你想試試哪個種類？」

　　「花香。」

　　「那接著我就自行為你搭配了，今天先從天竺葵，它混有些許薄荷和玫瑰花精調和…」他將一小罐的試香瓶往下遞到艾倫鼻前輕搧了幾下。  
　　一股有些沁涼的好聞味道直衝腦門，舒暢的簡直通了氣管，但此時玫瑰的濃厚香味倒是中和了薄荷的刺激，花香也顯得沒有那麼濃烈地嗆鼻，兩者混和完美的無以復加。

　　細碎的攪拌聲和著店內的水晶音樂，還沒開始艾倫就有些犯睏，雖說並非主打升學的明星學校，但課業也足夠繁重，微瞇著眼，他聽到了利威爾一邊用輕柔的低嗓說著要開始了，一邊感受到黏稠的液體緩緩的澆淋在他的後腰。

　　一陣哆嗦，他微微倒抽一口氣，畢竟磨砂膏有些冰涼，但也由於他高熱的體溫，很快就習慣舒緩，令他訝異的是，原以為男人的動作不慎溫柔地沒想到卻意外的恰到好處，一雙大手稍加力道的觸及他的腰部，固定頻率的掐捏。

　　為人也與那張陰鬱臭臉大相逕庭，利威爾一邊進行手邊的動作，一邊以緩慢的步調與艾倫談天，詢問了他一個男生對於美體有何想法？會有想愛美的心思嗎？  
　　當然少年是不可能把實話講出來的，畢竟這可能有辱男人的專業，對方並沒有因為他是學生而且還是個男孩子而輕忽怠惰，而是依舊秉持待客之道將眼前的客人服侍的妥帖到位。

　　最後還是艾倫自己有些惶恐的說了一句累了想閉眼小眠一回，利威爾便不再與他談話，等到少年再度甦醒時，在男人叫喚的動作下才知道按摩已經結束了。  
　　他搔首有些頗不好意思，自己也睡得太沉，利威爾遞了一條新毛巾給他示意可以去沖澡，整理好後到樓下預約下回時間即可。

　　艾倫進了一開始的淋浴間，在花灑下沖散了剛清醒的昏沉，意識越來越清晰地當下，他突然覺得有些奇怪的地方。  
　　他依稀有些微印象剛剛自己是在利威爾的動作下清醒的，好像是…揉捏著自己的耳廓，但感覺跟一開始的穴位按摩…有些不一樣？  
　　少年思索著，臉開始有些不自覺地發熱，他不討厭那些觸碰，但總覺得就在剛才那節骨眼，好像有哪一環不太對。  
　　搖了搖頭，迅速沖洗完畢，出來到換衣間，將自己剛才收在置物櫃的衣物拿出，隨意的擺在梳妝鏡前，就在艾倫先套上褲子準備梳理髮絲時，他發現了些微異樣。

　　「诶？耳朵什麼時候被蟲咬了？」用手指沿著耳殼輕觸，微紅，還有些腫熱，看來回家塗個藥好了。  
　　打定主意後少年不再理會，渾然不知自己的肩胛上留了幾個艷紅的標記。

＊＊＊

　　「今天想嘗試什麼呢？」

　　「唔嗯……其實，我對這些不是那麼瞭解啦，給您決定吧。」第二次來艾倫顯得比較自在了，他先是圍了條毛巾頗識趣地坐在床沿看著在一旁工作台準備的利威爾，看男人輕輕的點了頭。雖為同性，但不得不承認，所謂認真的人真有那麼幾分好看，至少眼前的人就是如此，令艾倫目不轉睛。  
　　他不認為自己是同性傾向，但欣賞美的事物肯定不分男女，他如此確信。

　　他將一瓶淡粉色花精旋開，滴了數滴在混著澄花的磨砂膏裡，細細地攪拌幾下端著小碟子示意艾倫可以躺下了。

　　不過，不知道是否因為上一次自己根本累的可以導致沒有什麼鮮明印象，今天神采奕奕來此的他，現在才發現，男人按摩的手法有些過於的，熱絡。  
　　帶有一點薄繭的指腹第一時間就往他的腰椎兩側按壓，好像…位置有點過於下面了吧？！有些搔癢，但只要感官不要那麼集中，也是可以忽視這介於讓人發笑、發顫又饒心的觸感，少年開始試著主動開啟話題。

　　「那個，利威爾先生，這是什麼精油呢？」他微微抬首讓自己離開點美容床的洞孔，好讓聲音傳達到男人耳裡。

　　「今天使用的是玫瑰…其實是適用於女性的，主要用於調理生理、孕期，舒緩不適，最為代表女性意象的精油。」少年聽聞至此有些愕然，既然是女性用的那就不該特意用在他身上吧…

　　而且，原來男人的掌心如此熾熱嗎？貼在背脊的手好像直接熨貼在上頭似的，將精油由腰間往上用力推開，延展至兩側肩胛，然後由後背緩緩往前身滑去，輕輕掐住頸部，這個動作讓艾倫瞬間僵住。

　　「放鬆。」

　　少年感覺自己心臟好像漏跳了一拍，自己這麼細微的動作男人也捕捉的一清二楚，雖說這對一位芳療師來說易如反掌，不過，縱使這是按摩的一環，剛剛那一下不知為何讓艾倫升起有可能會被掐死的錯覺。

　　「不過玫瑰的作用是，舒緩潛在的緊張與壓力，正好適合還在學的你。」揉捏頸部兩側的手總算離開，又回到了背部的位置「在心理層面能使人對自我產生積極且正面的看法。」

　　「還能…影響到心理嘛？」聽到不常接觸的資訊讓艾倫瞬間就忘了剛才恍惚間的窒息感，男人有些失笑，他的笑聲暗啞，卻如他的氣質一樣美好。

　　「芳療可不只是普通的精油按摩，在於使用的精油皆是安神為主調的＂花精＂，花精是用於心理治療的工具。」

　　「原來，還這麼特別。」少年讚嘆，沒想到自己原本的先入為主觀念背後還有那麼多學問，但在求知的欣喜下他可沒忽略掉那有些違和的肌膚接觸，不是過於侵略性要不然就是過於刺激。  
　　男人的手開始往腰際扣下，一下一下用身體的重量按壓，刺激著人魚線位置的腰側，直接以虎口收緊，這個按法有些不妙，麻煩就在於，自己是男的，腰際的擠壓剛好也刺激著被柔軟溢香的毛巾包裹著的前端。

　　「嗯…」艾倫的聲音很輕很輕，但岌岌可危，有好幾輪他都以為自己的聲音可能即將呼之欲出，好在都被他強忍了下來。

　　「對了…利威爾先生為什麼會想做芳療師呢？沒想過會有男生想做這個呢…」他繼續嘗試與男人談話來轉移注意力，不然他相信自己很快就要起反應了。

　　「其實，一開始就是在做治療師時開始研究花精，誰知上癮後便想朝這方向發展了…」趴在床的艾倫無法看到男人的表情，但聽得出對方似乎對這話題起勁，很好，效果相當不錯。  
　　「比起面對面坐著，這個方式與人接觸，更能從肢體了解到對方一些連自己都觀察不到的需求與潛在因子…例如，你是個容易緊張的孩子。」這大概是艾倫料想不到的，毫無預警，男人魔魅般的聲線猛的湊近到耳根，隨即呼出一口熱氣。  
　　艾倫這回真的是整個人都嚇得跳起來，正坐在床鋪上，兩個人面面相覷。少年一時張口卻說不出什麼，畢竟剛剛兩人是在聊著如此正經的事。

　　「怎麼了嗎？我剛捏得太用力了？還是你哪裡有傷？」臉色凝重的男人少有的顯露出擔憂，看來真的是干擾到對方了。

　　「不…沒事，只是有點癢，抱歉、我反應太大了…」

　　艾倫又趕緊乖乖地趴回去，好險男人只是嘆了句這樣嘛，聽得出來沒有因此不高興，少年一顆懸在上頭的心才安下來，但就在剛才自己起身時他發現自己的器官已經不爭氣地微微抬頭，希望沒被對方發現。

 

　　那天的課程結束後，回去的路上，在他腦海中揮之不去的是利威爾最後說的－玫瑰花精的最後一樣作用。

　　「玫瑰能夠釋放一種使人快樂的荷爾蒙（多巴胺）。」總覺得對方有一瞬間透露著自己不解的情緒，而且直覺指出，那是危險的。

 

II .徵兆

　　經過幾次課程後，就在艾倫能夠放心進出這間店時，他本人又開始會在門前躊躇了，原因就是，除了美體這件事本身之外，他到現在完全無法接受的就是男人的觸碰。  
　　不只是觸碰，還有男人的視線，說真的除了第一次課程外，艾倫是毫無防備的睡去，之後的按摩過程，明明不會與男人四目相交，但他卻能清楚感受到，在自己無法顧及的地方，自己的背部簡直要被那灼熱的視線燒出洞。

　　兩人之間的談話機會也變少了，這讓少年更加手足無措，沒有轉移方法，自己也就更加發覺到，男人的動作越發不收斂。

　　不，對方說不定壓根不打算遮掩！

　　「今天別趴著。」

　　「诶？」失控的狀態大概就是由這裡開始的。

　　「迷迭香，能活化腦細胞，使思緒清晰，增強記憶力…」少年的腦子根本聽不進任何對他有益處的說明，他整個人都懵了。

　　「對鬆弛的皮膚有益，具有緊實肌膚的效果。」啊，唯獨聽到關鍵字他才回神，但說回來為什麼會如此那就是…  
　　利威爾正在撫摸著他的胸。

　　男人解釋著使用這款花精的理由，希望能對還是學生的艾倫有所益處，助學兼改善時常熬夜的體質，不過少年覺得這充其量是種近似於左顧而言他的場面。  
　　這次他完全沒有一刻鬆懈，他的雙眼被溫熱的消毒棉布遮蓋，身體的感官清晰地令他無地自容，不論是利威爾熱燙的掌心，還是他如蛇般靈巧，在他軀體上四處游移造次的指，或是精油的滑膩感，此刻都被放大數倍。

　　少年的呼吸有些急促，雖然抵制了聲音，但卻無法忽視自己的躁動。  
　　他不知道自己的背部與胸前的敏感度會差這麼多，塗滿膏狀物的手描摹著他腹部的肌理，一開始多的是羞恥感，以為男人會訕笑他纖細。  
　　但艾倫後來發現自己錯了，男人不但沒有調笑，倒還像在安撫情人一般的撫弄。  
　　這已經不是按摩了，沒有力道，而是的的確確的觸碰。他以為會因此有話題可開，看來是自己太過樂觀了，從頻率都能感受到男人對艾倫的肌膚是多麼愛不釋手  
　　他無奈的有些想哭。

　　只好，試著將注意力放在其中的放鬆部分，讓自己睡去。  
　　正當少年轉換個心境，利威爾的雙手倏地上移回到胸前，惹的艾倫一個輕顫。  
　　完了，他的焦點又重新回到最初的位置，而且這回，男人的掌心不斷打著圈，畫出的圓越來越小…

　　「你…」

　　「是！」許久未搭話了，利威爾突然的做聲讓少年整個屏氣斂息。

　　「還沒交過女朋友？」

　　「诶－－這、為什麼突然說這個？」

　　「因為你這裡…」男人說著，猝不及防，下一秒艾倫感覺到指頭蹂躪著自己脆弱的乳頭，細碎的電流竄過全身「才按摩幾下就自己挺起來了，真敏感。」

　　「這、這不關你的事吧！」這還是他頭一次對人大小聲，但管他呢，對方確實有些侵入了私人領域，非但如此，他還持續越線。

　　「嗬，而且還是粉紅色的。」  
　　艾倫這下真的完全炸毛了，他一把將棉布拉開扔在一旁，惡狠狠的瞪上利威爾。

　　「先生您不覺得您問太多了嗎？」這已經算客氣了，畢竟是好友的叔叔，而且對方敬業的態度終究還是大於男人的反常行為，沒有一拳揮過、閃人、從此不見已經是艾倫最大底限的退讓。  
　　「還有，請您把手拿開。」話說今天按摩前身本來就很有問題了吧。

　　「不滿意？」男人眼角勾起，語氣裡沒了當初那種對艾倫的細心關切，反倒換上幾分揶揄。  
　　認真要說，有些流氓。

　　「不是這個問題，而是…很、很奇怪啊，您今天…」

　　「哦，哪裡奇怪？」

　　「就、就是…怎麼會按摩這裡……」他自己也清楚自己的聲音越來越小，他對美容不了解，說不出個所以然導致心虛，但深知就是哪裡不對。

　　「你說這樣？」

　　「！－－」男人的手指開始動作，他不吝嗇，他露骨至極的回望著艾倫的雙眸，兩指用力捏起挺立的粉點。

　　「等、等等！這樣好奇怪！」艾倫的臉頰瞬間燒了起來，羞赧的神態表露無遺。

　　「有什麼奇怪的，按摩的確是有按摩前身的。」

　　這、這樣…嘛？！艾倫心想不妙，可男人這麼說他也拿對方沒轍。示範也就算了，男人不但沒有再按摩其他部位反而是極其惡意的集中刺激自己的乳頭。  
　　他不知該把眼睛往哪擺，他後悔剛才不該把遮眼布丟掉，現在一個成年男子得情慾與惡質正在他眼前赤裸地流轉。

　　手指不斷夾緊、揉捻，敏感體質已讓原先的櫻色腫脹化做了吹彈可破的石榴。

　　艾倫閉起眼睛，連闔著的睫毛都如長扇般微微顫抖、輕搧，他不敢再去看男人深邃的灰藍眼，熱度已經燒到耳根甚至擴展到眼角，整個人暈頭轉向，卻也無從掩蓋自己下身匯聚熱度的騷動。

　　一陣溫吞水般的折磨總算在利威爾的一句可以沖澡了作為結束。看男人背過身將碟子拿去水槽，不待利威爾拿條新的，艾倫緊抓著已沾染些許精油的毛巾飛也似的往淋浴間奔去。

　　他將額抵在冰涼的大理石牆面上，懊惱的瞧向自己已經翹的老高的性器。  
　　…說實在，不太想這麼做，但要自己直接套上褲子這樣頂著一路勒回家，也是完全不可行。

　　還沒有餘裕來釐清剛才發生的一切，他緩緩的將雙手往下探，並慢慢開始聳動起來。極力壓低的微微喘息則被不知何時站在門外的男子捕捉的一清二處，從頭到尾，絲毫不漏。  
　　接著他將一手抬起，解開褲頭，發出了一道－唰啦的金屬音，裡頭淋浴間的花撒聲徹底掩蓋住了門外沈重的低喘。

＊＊＊

　　「讓！我想你該給我一個合理的解、釋－」中間一個下課，艾倫立刻將人給拉到走廊，用力的揪緊對方衣領「你到底為啥要推我去啊？！要去也是你去才對吧！你明知米卡莎在那家店的！」

　　「你管我，總之這是、輸家的懲罰！對！就是整你的！」他不懂讓為何有那麼幾分牽強就是要整慘他的模樣。

　　「你好死不死搞這種飛機做什麼！那店裡的芳療師怪怪的啊！」

　　「咳、咳放手啊快給你勒死了──」他用力的扯動，手大幅度的揮打，好不容易才掙脫艾倫的束縛，與對方拉開距離，緩幾口氣「唉…唉…話說，怎麼怪啊？」

　　「他…」他將人拉到一旁壓低音量的說「他摸我的方式怪怪的…」

　　「按摩啊有什麼好大驚小怪…跟個女人似的…」

　　「不是！他摸我－」他湊到讓耳邊用手遮掩，就看讓聽到什麼關鍵詞時摸在手中的菸盒瞬間掉落在地「痾…這…」以為他這回會好好向自己賠不是，誰知他老兄一個眨眼一溜煙閃人了，也不顧地上的菸亮恍恍散落出來，連個鬼影都找不著。

　　「死馬臉臭傢伙！你有種鈴響了也別給我回來！」艾倫幾乎是用吼的，儘管讓躲在好幾公尺遠的轉角依舊有在耳邊爆音的錯覺，震的他腦子嗡嗡作響。  
　　見艾倫氣急敗壞，而他好像這才意識到自己捅出了個大簍子，識時務者為俊傑，這次他當然要當個鱉三颯爽翹課，至於為何讓聽到發生的一切要逃，原因就在於－他認識利威爾。正是他把人硬生生推入虎口的。

　　大概是幾個月前，在一次與艾倫一同回去的路上，經過一家店時他就瞄到了米卡莎的身影，與艾倫分別後，他獨自又回過頭去那家店，可沒瞧見想見的人，反而是遇上了利威爾。  
　　狡猾的大人一眼便看出毛頭小鬼打什麼主意，於是起了個壞心眼。  
　　「如果你能讓那個可愛的小鬼到我店裡消費，我這個做叔叔的親自幫你跟我姪女說點＂好話＂，如何？比起你朋友在那裏瞎忙更有說服力吧？」必須承認他一秒被男人的話打動了，也一秒就把朋友給賣了，可當下他其實對可愛這個用詞有些愕然，再對上男人的神色則更加毛骨悚然，直到聽了艾倫的描述，他才確定事情真的大條了、要出事了…

　　「兄弟我對不起你…誰會料想到喜歡的女生的叔叔是個gay呢。」他滑靠在牆角默默雙手合十，嘴裡不斷碎念，焦躁的腳踩節奏。  
　　是說這傢伙可愛在哪啊？他隨手抓亂自己的頭髮…  
　　嘛、有些事…自己還是不要太了解的好…

 

III .失控

　　近幾日只要抓到空檔他就準備將人給吊起來活活痛打一頓，只可惜只要鈴一響讓就不見人影，要不就乾脆翹課整天，無處宣洩的陰沉也是不知不覺又將時間推移到下一個預約的日子。

　　艾倫曾經考慮，在發生上次那樣的狀況之後自己就不該再來了，內心卻又撕扯著或許只是自己想多，人終究是友善的，那只是一個小插曲罷了。

　　事實證明艾倫錯了，人終究是惡質的。  
　　不然他不會被綁在床上。是的你沒搞錯，綁著。

　　利威爾說雪松對支氣管好，理所當然又是要仰躺，抱著戰戰兢兢的心態艾倫還是乖乖躺上床，因為對方保證只會觸碰氣管位置不會再刺激自己，既然都特地說了自己也不想神經質、疑神疑鬼。  
　　利威爾將指頭併攏、豎起，輕輕在少年的胸口筆劃，上下來回。今天不只使用了磨砂膏，還在床台旁加了一盞香薰爐，帶有檀木的清香很快就浸染了全身與自己的交感神經，緩和情緒的作用真的非常顯著，讓人飄飄然的沉醉於利威爾的指尖，眼皮越來越重，呼吸也漸漸沉了下來。

　　咦？  
　　有別於棉布的透光性，眼部現在正被完全不透光的東西遮蓋陷入深沉的黑，想要稍微挪動身子，這才發現，自己被什麼固定住了。

　　「！」做美體沒有要到綁縛的程度吧！試著多掙扎幾次，皮膚隱約傳來摩擦的痛感，大概是束縛精神病患者用的皮帶，腦中的警鈴大作，條件反射的他開始大叫。

　　「米卡莎！米──」

　　「噓…」孔武有力的手掌瞬間摀住少年，虎口緊掐雙頰，讓他的呼救聲因懼怕全數嚥了回去「不聽話啊…沒辦法呢…」  
　　在他鬆開之際，好不容易艾倫得到了喘息的機會，誰知馬上被塞入一個橫桿，使自己無法說話，只能發出斷斷續續的模糊哀鳴。無法嚥下的唾液沾染橫桿、染濕皮帶，沿著唇邊蜿蜒，皮帶一圈一圈纏著自己，惡趣味的將乳頭夾在兩道中間，隨意一個掙扎都會摩擦到脆弱的皮膚，整個身體悽慘的一蹋糊塗。

　　「唔──」突然之間又多了一道壓力，來自下半身，自己的器官沿著柱身被皮帶困出了形狀，雖然感覺的到毛巾還在，但也沒好到哪去。強烈的壓迫感逼得自己就算沒有心思也被可悲的生理反應出賣，原本疲軟的性器漸漸抬頭。

　　「真可愛…」男人將自己的鼻尖沿著白皙的肌膚磨蹭，灼熱的呼吸隨之噴灑在上頭，他用著有些慨嘆的語氣，忽視那些劇烈掙扎，逕自幽幽說著「好可愛…艾倫你真的好可愛，你似乎完全不知道你對我投以的笑容有多麼致命。」  
　　少年完全不懂男人在特指何時，唯有的推測頂多是聊天時的微笑。眼睛被綁死了，他不知道男人現在是什麼樣子，利威爾的眼角微紅，臉頰也透著些許不正常的紅，他自己也很意外，他一直認為自己是個喜怒不溢於言表的人，也沒有什麼慾望，誰知那只是因為，自己還沒碰到一個真正勾動自己的人，而一旦這個人出現，自己慾望的爆發程度也是異於常人的失控。

　　他，迫不急待擁有他。

　　艾倫頭皮發麻，自腳底升起的恐懼感竄升至天靈蓋，他意識到自己的身體有些怪異，有些燥熱、躁動，甚至可以說是乾渴，他不太敢確信自己的猜想，否則他就是身在一個危險的處境裡。

　　「很想出來吧？」

　　「嗚？！」

　　「嗬，不好意思…」利威爾湊至他耳邊「我在香薰爐裡加了點料…」

　　自己被下藥了？！該死的是春藥！

　　「不過也不盡然呢，雪松本身就有刺激感官的效果…」他將手覆上的瞬間引起艾倫一陣劇烈抖動「還有，助於私密處的滋養…」  
　　男人的手終於是不安分起來，他探入毛巾之下，很輕易地就摸索到已經硬的熱燙的部分，不慎溫柔的禁錮，逼出少年幾滴淚水。隨意玩弄幾下，他挖起一大坨磨砂膏直往嫩皮上抹，看著少年因為疼痛而小幅度上揚的軀體，笑意也更加深幾分。  
　　少年實在過分好看，不論是不經意的唯唯諾諾之後的笑容，還是那認真聽取自己說的任何話的表情，還是坐在床沿等待晃著雙腿的樣子都令他記憶猶新。  
　　在每次的課程又更加喜歡了，健康的膚色、緊緻的肌理、修長勻稱的雙腿，尤其是那形狀漂亮的腳踝，雖說自己並非戀足，但在套弄的過程中他還是無法自拔的蹲下去舔弄著少年的裸足、指頭。  
　　詭譎的快意橫陳交錯，不斷擴散暈染全身，最後年輕的身體還是承受不住的全數噴灑在乾淨的毛巾上。

　　「嗚嗚…唔、呼…」少年劇烈顫抖著，似乎已經哭出來了，男人憐愛的延著精削的下頷線條舔過他的臉龐，他記得，喜歡上男孩的那一刻是在…  
　　早在那個看上自己姪女的蠢蛋經過店門前望向裡邊，自己則看見了他身旁的人，只是不經意的，看到他與人談吐的樣子，連盛開的梔子花都相形失色。

　　他扯掉遮眼的皮帶，少年一時不適應光源的瞇起雙眼，臉上佈滿有些乾涸的淚漬，扣住艾倫的下頷逼迫對方抬起與自己對視。

　　「下次來個刺激的丁香如何？」

　　不，不如就現在吧，極致的誘惑就在眼前，誰還有閒工夫固守那不足掛齒的理性，你說。

 

***  
梔子花：花語是可愛  
丁香：後勁強，本身就有催情效果

上美容院除去哀皮肉痛之外，按摩是真的挺舒服的。


End file.
